An Unsavoury Incident
by BarbiesEmoTwin
Summary: REWRITTEN! Ronan and Blue barely tolerate each other, but all that changes on a night that Ronan intervenes in an unsavoury incident.


Blue was instantly aware of Ronan's presence at the back on Nino's. Though the place was crawling with Aglionby boys Ronan still stuck out among them. Blue had often seen Ronan here drinking alone, even though he wasn't old enough to drink and Nino's had a strict no underage drinking rule in place, it seemed Ronan was always in supply of alcohol if he wanted it. Which was a fancy way of saying that Nino's manager often took money under the table from the rich students.

Boys would stop briefly at Ronan's table before scurrying back to their own table.

Tonight was the first night since actually knowing Ronan that Blue had seen him here alone. Though Blue knew she would never go out of her way to willingly seek Ronan out for conversation, she also knew she had a duty to both Ronan and Gansey to intervene if it looked as if Ronan had drank too much and posed more of danger than he usually did. So throughout the final two hours of her shift Blue took it upon herself to keep count of the beers that miraculously appeared in his hands.

Now, Blue was no expert on the drink driving limit and the constant noise all around her was bringing on a mean headache, but Blue had enough of an idea that Ronan shouldn't be doing anymore drinking or driving tonight. She wound her way through the growing crowds and made a beeline for Ronan's table. His dark eyes flickered to her once as she approached then back to busying himself playing idly with his beer bottle. Blue sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself for Ronan's usual dark and sarcastic way of conversing with people.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" she asked casually. Ronan didn't answer for a second and Blue had a momentary thought that Ronan would flat out refuse to acknowledge her presence.

"You won't like the answer so turn around and walk away." It wasn't angrily spat and nor was it said politely. She hadn't expected his answer to be an indicator for how much alcohol he had consumed but Blue could see the way he was willing himself not to interact with her. Gansey had said before that when Ronan drank by himself it was in excess and he wouldn't talk for hours if he was at Monmouth.

"Give me your phone and your keys, I'll be right back." Blue waited for the inevitable fight and thought how little Ronan would care for her little speech about driving dunk. Surprisingly enough though, Ronan handed over both items without even looking at Blue with a muttered, 'yes mother' thrown in for good measure.

When Blue just stood there, Ronan finally looked up at her. "Go. Call him." Blue quickly scampered away. Could it be that Ronan Lynch actually cared about his life.

Blue called her goodbyes to some of the other staff while dialling Gansey and collecting up her things.

"Lynch?" Gansey breathed.

"Sargent."

"Jane?"

"Gansey."

"Now that names have been established, what can I do for you?" Blue walked through the crowds, sidestepping gyrating bodies as she made her way to the exit so she could here Gansey better. She just caught sight of Ronan moving gracefully and menacingly through groups towards the bathrooms.

Once outside in the cool air Blue let out a long breath.

"Ronan has been drinking and I don't think he should drive." Blue took a few steps away from the door as bodies came and went and could now notice that Ronan had parked illegally up on the pathway right next to the side door. The self-entitled bastard.

"Good call, Jane. I'll be there in fifteen." Already Blue could hear rustling through the line.

"I'll keep his keys with me so he doesn't try anything. Night Gansey." Blue walked out of the circle of light at Nino's entrance and towards her bicycle.

"Jane, wait!" Blue pulled the phone back to her ear. "You know Ronan. Could you wait there in case trouble arises?"

Pinching her eyes closed Blue answered, "What could happen in fifteen minutes," then feeling foolish, quickly added, "Don't answer that."

"I'll drive you home. Please, Jane. I'd feel a lot better if you were there." Blue rubbed her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Thank-you," Gansey said softy.

"You realise that I won't actually be able to prevent anything from happening, Gansey."

"I'll be right there," he said quickly. The line went dead and Blue leaned a shoulder on the cold brick.

From behind, someone cleared his or her throat. "I'm no mood to play babysitter," she said as she spun. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." Instead of Ronan, a tall, skinny boy stood in front of her.

"You're the waitress right? The one who served our table," he said, pointing back to a friend that stood a few paces back. Blue had no idea if she had served these boys, but the boy behind did look familiar. Their clothes and the boys posh accent screamed Aglionby and Blue internally rolled her eyes. This kind of thing wasn't completely new to Blue but still made her uncomfortable none the less.

"I'm not interested." The boy smirked.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say."

"And I don't plan to," Blue said calmly, crossing her arms.

"Oh I like you. There's a party back at the dorms. Why not come with us? I'm sure we'll have a good time." The sickly smile on his face made Blue anxious. It was as if he were concentrating too hard on seeming nonchalant. Blue was instantly aware of how dark it really was and how they were on the only people outside right now.

"I'm waiting for Ronan."

"Lynch? He's inside drinking himself to death. He'll meet us at the party," he said smoothly reaching out for Blue's arm. Just as Blue stepped out of reach the boy quickly darted out, grabbing her wrist. "Take your hand off me," Blue said, letting her rising anger show through. The other Aglionby student pointedly turned away and strode back to the entrance. "No need to get testy, I just think we could have a good time together." The way he winked at Blue had her shiver slightly. Panic flared through Blue. She remembered Ronan's keys in her hand and prepared to swing away reminding herself not to tuck her thumb.

Just as Blue struck out though the boy countered and easily batted away her hand as he pushed his superior weight against her. At first Blue thought she could work this to her advantage. They tumbled into the alley where Ronan's car resided. Blue had hoped to get away and then scramble into the car but that thought vanished when she was roughly shoved against the cold hard brick. Too late Blue noticed the flood light was still broken and they were plunged in almost complete darkness.

"You're a firecracker. I like that, but don't you ever try to hit me," he seethed in Blue's ear as he transferred her wrist into each hand and pinned her in place.

Before Blue could even begin to think of an escape plan, she heard the sweetest sound. Ronan had walked of out Nino's and seemed to be looking around for her, but she also noticed that his gaze flew straight past her, not seeing the two figures stood intimately close in the dark. Blue was about to scream his name when she was shoved violently and her head hit the wall momentarily incapacitating her. Her hands were transferred to one of his hands and her assailants other slivered over her moth. He leaned close and whispered innocently, "Make a sound I'll do more than just push you." Tears sprung in her eyes as they stood at a complete stand still and watched Ronan. Blue could just here Ronan over her own heavy breathing.

"You see a girl out here?"

"Nah man, I'm just waiting for Chad to finishing pissing in the alley and then were off to the party. You there tonight?"

"No." Ronan looked around once more and Blue new her chances of discovery were quickly slipping away. Ronan would go inside to wait for Gansey, who wouldn't be here for a little while. Trying to make her movement as inconspicuous as possible Blue manoeuvred Ronan's keys and managed to press the unlocked button. The car quickly flashed and Ronan turn to face it taking tentative steps towards it. The boy pushed his weight against Blue in a suffocating manner. "Sargent?" Blue gathered her courage and brought her foot up and then down on the student's foot. He moved a fraction, his hand slipping just slightly as Blue let out a strangled cry of Ronan's name.

Ronan heard and sprinted forward. "Blue?" She saw the moment Ronan found her eyes in the dark and before he'd even had the chance to back away Ronan came into the alley and swing cleanly, catching the guy right in the jaw. The two of us went hurtling to the ground but Ronan swifty grabbed the student's collar and pulled him up roughly, shoving him against the same wall that he'd held Blue at.

"Get in the car, Blue." Ronan didn't look at her and his voice was deadly calm. She did as he said and quickly slid into the driver's side, all the while she heard the boy saying that he hadn't done anything and that they were having a joke.

Blue curled up in Ronan's seat and kept her eyes averted from what was about to happen. The first was the sound and rocking of somebody slamming into the car. Blue jumped halfway out of her skin and clamped her eyes closed. There were the sounds of a scuffle and she called also hear two voice, none of them Ronan's.

A brief time later there was a knock at the window. She jumped again but it was only Ronan.

He opened the door slowly, as if she were a frightened animal that could bolt at any time. Ronan out held his hand and Blue gratefully grasped it as she slid out of the luxurious BMW.

The two boys were nowhere in sight and she looked up at Ronan, there were no physical signs that he had fought.

Both of them were shaking as Ronan lead her towards a shaft of light at the curb. Ronan tightened his hand and Blue was aware of how small hers felt wrapped in his.

"Don't tell Gansey," she whispered. Ronan didn't answer. "Please."

"OK."

When Gansey round to corner into Nino's car park he was expecting to find a swaying Ronan Lynch and an annoyed Blue Sargent, but instead his mind couldn't make sense of what was in front of him. Ronan and Blue stood eerily close and went he rolled to a stop he could see Ronan leading her by the hand. Had Gansey's insomnia finally starting getting the better of him? Blue and Ronan had never seen eye-to-eye. They were both so similar and different all at once.

Ronan pulled open the door to the Camaro and let Blue climb into the back. Gansey was about to comment that it would be easier if she sat upfront but then something even more bizarre happened. Ronan then crawled into the back beside Blue.

He could tell by the way that Blue looked anywhere but at him and Ronan looked straight ahead that it wasn't a conversation to be breached right now.

The journey to 300 Fox Way was a silent one and Gansey felt uncomfortable. Once they arrived Ronan quickly slipped out first and then leaned a hand in to help Blue out before sliding into the passenger seat. Blue leaned down into the open window. "Goodnight," she says quietly, only the mere suggestion of a smile on her face.

"Goodnight. Thank-you again, Jane," he replies.

"Don't mention it." Her eyes linger on Ronan a moment too long and she catches the double meaning in her words.

"Sleep well, Sargent."

"Thanks, Ronan."

Gansey feels slightly bewildered. Blue leans back and gives a gentle wave. Gansey pulls away slowly, watching Blue in the rear-view mirror. She's not looking at them but she stands there for a moment not moving before slowly shuffling down the pathway.

Gansey knows that if he asks, Ronan will tell him. But before the thought of asking fully forms Ronan speaks. "Don't."

He doesn't know if Ronan says it for Gansey's own benefit or if the subject didn't need to be assessed but he takes it and it's a continuously silent ride back to Monmouth.


End file.
